The Vacation
by Destroyer Uv Nations
Summary: The guards and inmates of Nanba prison go on a vacation for some reason. Hajime expects nothing to go smoothly. He's probably right.
1. The Boat Ride

"Everyone walk in single file, please," Seitarou says in his most loud and authoratative voice. His tiny whispers are blown away by Yamato's booming shouts of excitement which are not helping at all, and the inmates continue to barrel down the corridor in the exact opposite of single file. They effectively trample Seitarou into the floor on their way by.

Hajime stomps after them, not noticing the smushed Seitarou as he mutters, " _Why_ are we taking a vacation. Inmates don't _need_ vacation." Then he smacks them all into submission. "Listen up, people! We are traveling to an activity cabin in the mountains for some stupid reason, so you all better be on your best behavior OR ELSE!"

"We knoooooow," says Rock impatiently. He gets an extra smack in the ear.

"Shut up and let me finish!" Hajime orders. "You will obey every order of mine, Yamato's, and Seitarou's. Where is Seitarou?"

"Over here, sir!" Yamato answers. He peels Seitarou off the ground.

"Do you inmates got it!" Hajime says.

"Yes sir!" they all reply just to make him shut up.

Hajime does what Seitarou could not and forces them to walk in single file the rest of the way to the boat. Kiji is waiting there with Honey and Trois. Samon tries to look taller beside Inori. Behind them are Liang, Upa, and Qi. Kenshirou and Musashi stand to the side, trying to find a place where the wind is not blowing Kiji's perfume into their faces.

"I decided to bring my inmates so I could surround myself with beautiful people instead of settling for unattractive brutes like all of you," Kiji is explaining as Hajime walks up.

"Well, _I_ decided to bring mine because I'm a _nice person_ ," Samon growls.

"You mean we had a choice?" Hajime asks.

"Yeah. Are you deaf or something?" Samon says. "The announcement clearly said you may bring inmates if you wish. But it wasn't mandatory."

Hajime starts frantically rushing his inmates back toward the slowly closing doors of Nanba prison. No matter how he pushes, pulls, and yells, none of them cooperate and the doors close. He throws his hands up in annoyance. "Just great!"

"Heeeey wassup! This boat's about to leave, yo!" Mitsuru announces from the boat.

Hajime shakes his fist at the floating voice. "Mitsuru, why didn't you tell me I had the option to not bring inmates!"

"Oh didn't I?" Mitsuru says, sounding innocent. Everyone knows he's not. "I must've forgot!"

"Forgot, my butt," Hajime mumbles to himself as he heads toward the ramp. "Now I'm stuck watching these punks."

Uno overhears him. "I feel so underappreciated right now."

"I have no reason to appreciate you, now get on the dang boat!" Hajime roars. The inmates scramble up the ramp and into the boat with an angry gorilla stomping after them.

Samon herds his prisoners in next, trying not to laugh at Hajime's troubles and ending up making a weird snort. An aura of radiant handsomeness follows Kiji, Honey, and Trois up the ramp (in their heads). Kenshirou and Musashi board the boat like regular dignified people. Except the part where there was a frog and Kenshirou had to go fetch Musashi from where he'd run back to the prison doors, crying to be let back in.

Once everyone is onboard, the loudspeaker comes on again. "Is everyone ready!?" Mitsuru says.

Then the boat takes off. No one was ready. They all end up in a pile at one end. Not Kenshirou though. He just stood there. Honey and Trois smack heads. "Ow!" they both cry out pathetically.

Kiji explodes out from under the pile, nearly sending a few unsuspecting inmates overboard. He rushes over to his with a distressed scream, dragging them up by their necks and suffocating them in his overdramatic feather boa. "You need to be more careful! Your pretty faces will bruise up, we can't have that! Let's go get some ice."

"So who wants to go in the pool?" Qi asks.

Upa pretends like he doesn't want to go in the pool as he punches Qi in the stomach. "No one wants to do that. I'm going to meditate so be quiet."

"AHAHAHA What A NIcE daY, let US trAIn!" Yamato says way too loudly.

"Give it a break, will you, we're on vacation," Samon says as he rounds up his inmates. He can do it one hundred percent quicker than Hajime.

Hajime glares at him. Which was a mistake. He shouldn't have taken his eyes off his inmates. They are suddenly gone. "Where are you, you little $#^&s!" He goes rampaging off.

Yamato ignores all this and starts training anyway with Liang and Tsukumo. Samon shrugs and takes up a position where he can watch. Kenshirou lounges on a beach chair by the poolside, sipping his tea.

"CannonBALL!" Nico shouts. He ends up doing a bellyflop, but his ball and chain wings by and smashes the teacup out of Kenshirou's hand.

"Dang it, Hajime, control your prisoners!" Kenshirou storms off, mumbling about how this is not his problem. He decides to go find his actual problem, who probably found Mitsuru's secret stash of beer in the kitchen.

Hajime arrives at the poolside dragging the other three with him. He pulls Nico out of the pool by his foot. "That's it, you're all going to your cell until you can learn how to behave."

"We're on a boat, Hajime, there's no cell here," Jyugo points out.

"Is that so." Hajime throws them all into their cell.

"Whaaaat!" Rock says, shaking the bars and not budging them at all. "But...but we're on vacation!"

"Whatever man, when we get to the cabin he can't put us in any cell," Uno says.

"Wanna bet?" Hajime says.

"Actually, yeah, I'll take you up on that," Uno replies.

"Shut up! You're not allowed to make bets." Hajime takes an extra few seconds to glare at them threateningly. Jyugo gets seasick and throws up all over him, causing Hajime to slink away to the laundry room before any of the other supervisors can see him in this condition.

Qi is in the pool by himself because no one would go in with him. Inori is sleeping in a beach chair while pretending to supervise. Honey and Trois walk by with ice packs held to nonexistant injuries they think are there.

"Hey you guys, why don't you come in the pool with me?" Qi calls.

Honey and Trois look at Kiji like lost little ducklings. "Eh, why not. I could work on my tan," he says with a wave of his hand. _And later I can go show off to Ruka and make him jealous._ Kiji laughs creepily at his own thought. Inori snaps awake and scoots his chair away.

"Oh dear, I seem to have lost my glasses," Trois suddenly realizes.

Honey doesn't really care all that much from where he's hogging the best pool float. "Have you checked Kiji's feather boa," he says dismissively.

Trois goes and checks Kiji's feather boa. "Oh yes, here they are." He rejoins them in the pool and hogs the second best pool float. Qi is left with a lame pink flamingo shaped baby tube that is much too small for him. He tries to find the most comfortable way to lay on it and chill.

The peaceful calmness of the pool doesn't last long once Yamato finally finds his way there. "Yes this is perfect, we shall swim laps to strengthen our entire bodies, AAHAHA!" Tsukumo and Liang follow him into the pool where they swim laps and make the water all choppy. Honey and Trois struggle to hold onto their floats. Qi has long since fallen off. He never had a chance. R.I.P Qi.

Kiji screams. Samon thinks there is a woman on board for a second.

"DON'T splash me, you'll ruin my makeup!" Kiji moves his chair back really far. The splashes still reach him.

"Oh no, I hope you are all being careful in there. Shouldn't there be a lifeguard or something?" Seitarou says. Nobody notices him.

"LUNCHTIME!" Mitsuru shouts over the loudspeaker. Upa was meditating right next to it. There's an eighty-seven percent chance he's deaf now.

A few incidents later, everyone is gathered in the lunchroom. Mitsuru rushes around serving food to all the tables.

Seitarou awkwardly raises his hand. "Um, so if you're here, who's driving the boat?"

Mitsuru drops a tray of seafood salad on Liang's head in surprise. "NO ONE!" He speeds out of the room to go drive the boat. Liang starts eating seafood salad off his own head.

"That guy's a mess," Samon says. He too eats some seafood salad off Liang's head. Liang is basically just a plate now.

Spotting the seafood salad-covered Liang, Nico gets the wrong idea and screeches, "FOOD FIGHT!"

Hajime catches the hand that is about to fling a meatball through the air. "I don't think so," he says sternly. Nico stares at him, flicks his wrist and the meatball pathetically splats onto Hajime's boot. "WHAT DID I JUST SAY!"

It is too late. The food fight has started. Hajime manages to get Nico into handcuffs, then barges into the crowd of rowdy prisoners. Samon is trying his best to contain his inmates. Inori is trying too, but it's certainly not his best.

"You see here, Ninety-nine, for a good strong throw, you must pull your arm back like so," Yamato is explaining as he demonstrates how to throw a corn on the cob, "and then-" Yamato expertly pitches the corn like a pro baseball player. It sails right into the back of Seitarou's head.

Seitarou rubs his now buttery hair. "Deputy Superviser, please control yourself and then start controlling the inmates!" He adds another, "Please," in case he hadn't been polite enough.

After an intense decision-making session, Kiji chooses to hide under a table to protect his beautiful face, hair, and body from incoming food. "Honey, Trois, get your nicely-shaped butts under this table right now before one of you gets a stain!"

Honey is busy getting smacked in the face with a strawberry (thankfully it didn't leave a mark). "You'll pay for that, heathen!" Honey starts throwing any food he can grab that won't get his hands messy. Trois on the other hand is having a great time throwing silverware at people. Kiji's pleas for obedience go unheard, drowned out by Honey's angry yelling and Trois creepy laughing.

Musashi is throwing food every which way. Rock is trying to catch it in his mouth. Kenshirou is about to lecture Musashi but a handful of peas pelts him in the face. He just turns around and walks out. The other guards can handle this because his inmate didn't start it. Logic.

Jyugo throws a roasted potato slice as hard as he can towards Upa. The potato slice flies about two and one third centimeters before lamely plopping to the ground. Jyugo grabs it and tries again. He does this across the whole cafeteria. By the time he gets near his target, Upa is already gone.

Qi is the absolute most covered in every kind of food available right now. His glasses are smothered in smushed banana so he can't really see. He is blindly throwing tater tots and hoping he's landing some hits. Nico has rushed back into the fray and is trying to join even with handcuffs on. At least he's doing a better job than Jyugo.

Hajime is standing in the center of it all, shaking with anger. Somehow he has avoided being hit by anything. He catches a fork mid-air as it's flying toward his face and just holds it there. The whole room goes silent. You hear a whispered, "Ooooooooooh." Trois thinks it's a good idea to go hide under the table now.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Hajime yells. His face is red and his fist is clenched tightly around the fork.

Nico leans toward Liang. "I think Hajime's mad." Liang tiptoes around behind Samon, who is also mad but less scary.

"Everyone. Is going back. To their cells. Right. Now," Hajime says sternly.

Rock raises his hand a bit. "But I didn't finish my-"

"Shut it!" Hajime yells. "Now march!" His disheartened inmates slump away out of the lunchroom. Yamato escorts a slightly bruised Tsukumo out after them. (He was not as skilled at throwing corn on the cob as Yamato)

Liang kneels before Samon and bows his head in shame. A piece of shrimp is still caught in his braid. "I'm sorry, Supervisor. I didn't mean to start anything."

"It's fine, Number Two, it wasn't your fault," Samon says through his teeth, trying not to lose his temper while he attempts to wipe a mustard stain off his uniform. Who the heck throws mustard? "Now come back to your cell." Samon leads Liang and Upa out. Inori and Qi lag behind a bit. Qi finally has the brilliant idea to wipe off his glasses on the back of Inori's shirt so he can see. Inori is unaware of the banana mush on his back.

Kiji crawls out from under the table in as dignified a manner as possible. His eyes go straight to the single coffee cake crumb in Trois hair. "OH my GOODNESS look how dirty you are. To the shower with both of you!"

"But I didn't even get dirty!" Honey complains. He is no match for when Kiji is on a mission. They get pushed down the hall toward the showers.

Musashi is left standing in the lunchroom by himself. Not counting the unconsious Seitarou hanging off a table. Musashi shrugs and heads toward Mitsuru's secret stash of beer. He only gets three steps before Kenshirou walks back in and whisks his inmate away to a cell without a word. A pea rolls out of his cape as they leave the room.


	2. The Bus Ride

The guards transfer their prisoners from the boat to a bus that will take them to the cabin.

"You know, we could've just jogged there, it would've been good excercise!" Yamato says.

"That's a good idea," Tsukumo agrees. He is the only one.

"That's a terrible idea!" Uno says. Then so he doesn't look like a wimp, he adds, "Just think of poor Jyugo, he'd die before he even made it halfway."

Before Jyugo can come up with a believable way to deny that, the bus swerves and he flings across the aisle to land upside down in Hajime's lap. Hajime roughly tosses him back across, where he smacks his head against the window.

"OW, what was that for?" Jyugo complains.

"That's what you get for not wearing your seatbelt, NOW PUT IT ON LIKE I TOLD YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Hajime orders. He never gets a moment of peace around here. "Also, keep your eyes on THE DANG ROAD, MITSURU."

"Aye aye, cap'n," Mitsuru says distractedly as he admires his cool sunglasses in the rearview mirror.

Samon is crushed between Kenshirou and Kiji. "I can't wait to get off this cramped bus," he grumbles as Kenshirou's stupid curly ponytail whacks him in the face for the seventh time. He tries to create more room for himself by wriggling and ends up knocking Kiji right off the seat.

"Stop that! You'll get my uniform dirty," Kiji says, jumping up real quick and brushing off imaginary dust. The bus suddenly stops and he goes flying up the aisle.

"Oh no, are you alright Supervisor?" Seitarou asks with much concern.

"No I'm not!" Kiji says. He goes to lecture Mitsuru about proper driving and ends up making it worse.

"Upa, could you get off, I'm trying to take a nap here before they start making us do stuff," Qi says in a muffled voice from where he's laying across a seat.

Upa is sitting on Qi's face. "I can't, you're taking up the whole seat because all you ever do is nap."

Liang is sitting on Qi's stomach. He shifts to a kneeling position so his knees dig in and make it more uncomfortable for Qi. Nico suddenly appears. "Hey Master, can I sit next to you?"

Upa is about to harshly reject him, but then thinks about it. "Okay, but just this once." He pats Qi's chest with a little too much force. "Sit right here."

Nico excitedly leaps onto Qi's chest. Qi grunts. "Thank you, Master! This is gonna be so much fun isn't it?" Upa ignores him. He is satisfied with the fact that Qi is being crushed to death. That's what he deserves for being lazy.

Hajime saw the whole thing. "Will you guys just sit down, this is a bus, not musical chairs!"

Kiji heads back down the aisle, past a bunch of now empty seats to reclaim his spot next to Samon.

"C'mon, can't you sit somewhere else?" Samon says. Nobody is listening to him. A distressed squeal comes from the next seat over.

"What is it, Trois? Is there dirt on my face?" Honey asks.

"No, there's a bug on the window," Trois says, leaning away from it and invading Honey's personal space bubble.

"That bug is on the outside," Honey tells him, trying to push him back over.

"Get it off."

Honey sighs dramatically and opens the window to shoo the bug away. It ends up flying into the bus, causing both of them to panic, and then Kiji panics because they're panicking, and then Nico panics 'cause he's allergic to bee stings, and Qi is panicking 'cause he can't breath, and Seitarou panics 'cause of Mitsuru's terrible driving, and Uno panics 'cause he doesn't know what's going on.

Hajime catches the bug in one hand.

"KIll it, Kill IT!" Trois tries to yell. His voice cracks. He's not very good at yelling.

Hajime is so done right now. "It's just a ladybug." He lets it fly out his window, gives each and every one of them a LOOK, then turns back around.

"Close your window, boys, the breeze will mess up my hair," Kiji says.

Musashi has just been sitting in the back this whole time 'cause he thought it would make him look cool. Inori is also in the back so Samon can't see him slacking off. Even though they're just riding on a bus and not really doing anything. He has his ways.

"Are we there yet," Rock asks. "I'm hungry."

"Here, have a protein bar," Yamato offers. "I always carry them with me, they're good for you!" Rock gratefully accepts the protein bar.

Hajime smacks Yamato in the side of the head. "Don't reward the inmates for complaining!"

"HAHAHAA," says Yamato.

The bus jerks to a stop, lurches forward, then stops again. Kenshirou hits his head on the seat in front of him.

"We're HERE!" Mitsuru shouts, unnecessarily using the bus's loudspeaker system.

"Finally!" Samon growls. Kiji takes way too long to get up and let him out, so he just climbs over the seats like a monkey and gets off the bus first.

"Everyone come get your handcuffs on before exiting the bus," Seitarou says.

"Awww, why do we have to wear handcuffs?" Uno complains as Seitarou struggles to put them on his swinging arms.

"It's protocol until we get inside the enclosed property of the activity cabin," Seitarou explains. "Now please hold still."

Hajime gets Rock, Nico, and Jyugo cuffed and leads them off the bus. Uno is still giving Seitarou a hard time. Jyugo secretly takes his cuffs off right away.

"Yamato, you're breaking regulation, put handcuffs on Ninety-nine," Hajime says.

"Oh, there is no need, Ninety-nine won't go anywhere!" Yamato puts his hand on Tsukumo's shoulder. Tsukumo is not there. "Ninety-nine? Where did you go? Did you start our morning run without me?" He starts looking all over the place for Tsukumo.

Tsukumo is just playing a trick on Yamato. Everyone can see him obviously hiding in a tiny pathetic bush that doesn't cover him up at all. Yamato can't seem to find him. He disappears into the trees.

"Don't get lost, Yamato!" Hajime calls after him.

"Can you say that again, sir, I seem to have gotten lost!" Yamato calls back. "I will follow the sound of your voice!"

Hajime sighs and grumbles, retrieves Tsukumo and helps Yamato find his way back to the group while trying to contain his uncooperative inmates. Seitarou finally comes out of the bus attempting to hold onto Uno, who is trying to join in on the fun of annoying Hajime. Samon leads his inmates in an orderly fashion right by Hajime, trying to make him jealous. Kiji is adjusting his prisoners' handcuffs so they don't leave wrinkles in their clothes. He spent all morning ironing them after all.

Kenshirou and Musashi walk along like normal- "FROG!" Musashi jumps behind Kenshirou and tries to hide in his cape. It looks rather ridiculous. "Don't tell me there's gonna be a lot of frogs here."

"Yes, I think it's frog season or something," Youriki says out of nowhere.

"Shut up, there's no such thing as frog season," Kokoriki says right beside him.

"AAH, where'd you come from," Seitarou says, surprised.

"We were sent ahead to prepare for the arrival of the inmates," Youriki explains. Through a giant fence that surrounds the property, they see Rokuriki struggling to carry a giant box of supplies all by himself. He drops it and then trips into it and gets stuck. No one cares.

Kenshirou has to go all the way back to where Musashi is trying to drive the bus away after hearing about frog season.

"Follow us to your rooms and you can get unpacked before the first activity," Kokoriki says. He and Youriki lead the way through the gate and toward a huge cabin. All the rooms are in one hallway, where each supervisor gets one with their inmates. Every room has a convenient cell built in just for trouble makers.

Once they are let out of their handcuffs, Nico runs toward the giant bed in the middle of the room and starts jumping on it. "I call this bed!" he says as he knocks all the covers off and makes a mess.

Rock leaps onto it too, sending Nico flying off into a wall. "Hey, no fair! I want this one!"

"Get off," Hajime says. "That's my bed. You. Are all sleeping in there." He points toward the cell. There are four mats on the floor.

"Aw, c'mon Hajime, that's no fun," Uno complains.

"Well, that's the way it is. You better stop fussing or I will put you in there right now and you will miss the first activity," Hajime says. "See if I care."

Uno shuts up. Rock gets off the bed. Nico makes a confused noise after waking up from hitting his head on the wall. Jyugo is not even there.

"FIFTEEN WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!" Hajime shouts.

Seitarou walks in with Jyugo. "Please keep your voice down sir, we need to be mindful of the other guests in the building."

There is a loud knock on the wall. "Yeah, keep your obnoxious gorilla roars to a minumum!" Samon shouts from the next room over.

..

In Samon's room there are enough beds for everyone. Well, almost everyone. Qi has been banished to the couch. "I can't believe we have the room next to Hajime's, his snoring will keep me up all night," Samon grumbles to himself.

Inori makes himself comfortable on the bed.

"Get up! Does it look like bedtime to you!" Samon says with a shove. Inori thumps onto the floor. "Help me unpack."

..

"You're _sure_ no frogs got in, right?" Musashi asks for the fifth time.

Kenshirou sighs. "I'm sure," he says as he quietly removes three frogs from their room without his inmate noticing. "Are you going to be concerened about that for the whole trip?"

Musashi kicks at the floor shamefully. "No..."

..

"Make sure to fold your clothes so they don't get wrinkled or messed up," Kiji says. "I want to do as little ironing as possible on this vacation."

"Yes Kiji," Honey and Trois say. They're feeling the pressure of having Kiji hover and watch their folding jobs.

"When you're done that, go brush your hair and wash your faces. We need to look our best for the first activity," Kiji says.

"Yes mom," Honey and Trois say in low voices.

"What was that?"

"Uh, yes Kiji," they say louder. They end up having to wait an hour for Kiji to be done touching up his makeup in the mirror so they can use it.

..

Yamato and Tsukumo's room is a mess of clothes left everywhere on the bed and floor. They couldn't resist the temptation of the exercise room down the hall. Yamato is currently doing push ups with a handstanding Tsukumo on his back.

Soon Youriki and Kokoriki arrive to gather everyone up for the first activity. They all follow the two brothers out of the cabin. Rokuriki is still stuck in a supply box outside somewhere. His legs kick in the air pathetically. Poor soul.


	3. First Activity

Youriki and Kokoriki lead the way to a lake. "Here is the first activity. You can ride in canoes, swim, or jump off the dock," Youriki says.

"Um, don't we need bathing suits or something?" Seitarou asks, feeling kinda sweaty in his uniform.

Kokoriki facepalms. "Youriki, you forgot to tell them to change into their bathing suits!"

"Well you were there too..." Youriki says. Kokoriki grunts in annoyance and shoves through his brother. He storms off. Youriki looks around awkwardly for a second. "Feisty little thing, isn't he?"

"I heard that!" Kokoriki shouts in the distance.

"Anyway, why don't you all go get your bathing suits on and come back here?" Youriki says.

Kiji gives the lake a suspicious look. "I'm not going in that disgusting water. It'll turn my hair green." Something sufaces in the water. "And there's a turd in it, ew."

"HEY!" Ruka screams from where he's floating in the lake. "You take that back!"

"No."

"Fine. You just won't come in 'cause you're scared to show everyone that I'm a better swimmer than you," Ruka says.

"Shut up, Ruka, I don't need to put up with you," Kiji says, turning away.

"I challenge you to a swim race!" Ruka says.

Kiji turns back around. "You dare challenge me? Fine. C'mon boys, lets go put on our bathing suits that are much more stylish than Ruka's." He leads Honey and Trois away.

"HA joke's on you, I'm not wearing anything!" Ruka calls after them.

Youriki witnessed the whole thing. He slowly backs away. He's not getting paid enough for this.

Rock, Uno, and Nico all run into the water once they return from the room. Jyugo has to wait for Hajime to blow up his swimmies.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Hajime grumbles between breaths. He forcefully shoves them onto Jyugo's arms. Jyugo just stands there. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"What if they don't work?" Jyugo asks.

"That's what they're for! Of course they'll work," Hajime says. He pushes Jyugo into the water. "You better go in, I didn't blow those things up for nothing!" Jyugo floats away from the beach, struggling to get back but absolutely failing. He finally gives up and just stiffly bobs around.

Rock turns back toward the beach. "Hey, Hajime, when's dinner? I'm hungry!"

"You should've had a snack before you went in the lake. Just deal with it!" Hajime says. He stands and watches from the beach, on lifeguard duty. He has to be on some kind of duty at all times or he'll go insane. Besides, if he takes his eyes off Jyugo for even one second, the punk will pobably drown.

Musashi comes running out of the cabin full speed toward the lake. He slips on the dock and slides on his butt over the edge. Kenshirou walks much slowly behind him on the dock. He also manages to slip and ungracefully tumbles into the water. He floats on his back as if he meant to do that.

"I bet I could beat you in a canoe race!" Liang challenges Samon.

"You're on!" Samon runs after Liang toward the canoes. He's actually gonna have fun 'cause it's not Hajime.

Upa rides Qi's shoulders all the way into the lake. He refuses to get off until Nico excitedly bodyslams him. "Ow Nico!"

"Sorry Master, I was just trying to hug you," Nico says.

"Well, don't," Upa says. Nico tries to hug him again anyway and both of them nearly drown. Hajime has to go in there and separate them. Just as he thought, the moment he looked away Jyugo practically drowned too. He drags the pathetic choking inmate out of the water.

Yamato and Tsukumo already crossed the entire lake in a canoe and are on their way back. Everyone can still hear Yamato's distant laughing from all the way across the lake. Tsukumo steers them into the reeds because he thinks it'll be more hidden like a ninja. It doesn't work.

Honey and Trois finally arrive. They tentatively step into the water just a little bit.

"Where is your supervisor?" Seitarou asks.

"He takes forever to get changed so we decided to go on without him," Trois explains.

"We probably won't get in trouble. He's too worked up about Ruka," Honey says.

Sure enough, when Kiji finally gets there he passes right by them and goes right over to Ruka.

"Okay, we'll swim to the other side and back," Ruka says. "Whoever gets back here first is the better swimmer. Which is me. Ready set go!"

"WAIT that's cheating, let me get used to it first!" Kiji says. He has one toe in the water so far. Ruka slumps in the water and prepares for a long wait.

Samon won the canoe race against Liang. Now Upa wants to race. "Hey, where's Inori?" Seitarou asks as he helps manage the canoes.

"His lazy butt fell asleep on the bed before we left," Samon replies. "He can miss out if he wants to be that way, I'm not waking him up."

Rokuriki comes walking up, struggling to carry a bunch of stuff. He starts setting up a volleyball net.

"That was supposed to be set up an hour ago, Rokuriki," Youriki says. "Where were you?"

"I was stuck in a box for half the day!" Rokuriki defends himself. "Kokoriki finally found me and helped me out."

A bunch of the inmates go to play volleyball. Uno walks over to ask Qi if he wants to play. Qi is crouching creepily with a pile of...something in front of him. Uno runs away, creeped out. He slams face first into a brick wall. Oh wait, that's Hajime. "Hajime! Qi is doing suspicious stuff with seaweed over there."

Seeing Samon childishly canoe racing with Upa, Hajime goes to confiscate Qi's assorted collection of plants and shoo him off to where he can see him at all times. Qi is the last to be picked for volleyball teams.

Meanwhile, Kiji is finally up to his knees. It only took him about fifteen minutes. That's a record. "Hurry up, will you!" Ruka says impatiently. "It'll be dark by the time you get in and then no one will be able to see my beautiful young body gracefully gliding through the water."

"They wouldn't see you anyway, they'd be too busy looking at me," Kiji replies. Ruka just makes a frustrated noise.

After getting stuck in the reeds for a while, Yamato and Tsukumo return from their canoe ride. They join in the volleyball game. Yamato accidentally smacks people out with the ball a few times. Tsukumo would like to believe he's too flexible and quick to get hit in the face with a volleyball, but he was the first one out. Rokuriki provides him with a box of tissues for his bleeding nose.

Samon beats Upa in a canoe race as well. They are discussing paddling techniques when Hajime walks up. "Hey Monkey, you need to watch your prisoners more closely. I found Number Seventy-one over there trying to make something out of plants."

"Don't call me Monkey!" Samon shouts. Then he drags Qi out of the volleyball game to lecture him.

Seitarou is nowhere near the volleyball net. He somehow still gets hit with the ball. "Ow!"

"Sorry," Jyugo says, panting as he runs after the ball. When he gets near it he accidentally kicks it away again. Honey gets tired of waiting so he goes and grabs the ball and restarts the game without Jyugo.

"Hey Kenshirou!" Samon calls to the floating supervisor. "Show us your doggy paddle!"

Kenshirou chooses to ignore that. He is peacefully floating on his back when something drags him under. He flails and kicks it in the face.

Musashi comes up laughing. "Ahaa I got you, puppy dog! You thought I was a shark, didn't you?"

"Sharks don't live in lakes," Kenshirou says.

"Hahaha, whatever." Musashi is still cracking up at his lame prank.

Kiji is kind of almost nearly up to his waist now. A whistle blows. "Okay everyone, it's almost time for dinner! Time to go back to the cabin," Youriki says. The guards start rounding up their inmates.

Ruka splashes in annoyance. "I knew this would happen! We never got to race 'cause you take a million years to get in!"

Kiji starts walking out of the water. "Don't get upset over such petty little things, Ruka, you'll go bald like Hajime."

"Shut up!" Ruka walks out of the water too.

Kiji quickly slams his hands over Honey and Trois faces. "Ruka! Go put some pants on! I don't want my inmates' eyes to start bleeding at the sight of you naked." He herds his prisoners away.

In the dining hall later, Mitsuru goes around serving everyone. He spills some tomato soup and slips across the floor on it. Nico's face lights up.

"NO!" Hajime shouts. "That does not mean food fight!" Nico slumps.

With Hajime somehow hovering over everyone at once, dinner is uneventful. Everyone heads back to their rooms for the evening. That night, they all go to sleep.

Well, maybe not _all_ of them. Tsukumo is crawling out of his room when he smacks heads with Upa. Liang stops behind Upa, and Qi does a faceplant in Liang's butt. "Does Yamato snore too?" Liang asks.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Tsukumo says. It was a dumb thing to say. They can all hear Yamato very clearly.

"Inori snores and Samon makes weird noises while he sleeps," Upa says. "We decided to sneak out and find somewhere quieter."

"You guys too?" Musashi says.

"Kenshirou snores?" Qi asks.

"Nah, more like whimpers. It was getting on my nerves," Musashi replies.

They all hear a disturbing sound they can't even describe and then Honey and Trois are there with them. "What was that?" Liang asks.

Trois shrugs. "Kiji." Nobody asks any further questions.

Jyugo and his cell mates are last to join the party. They had to be extra careful sneaking by the sleeping gorilla. "Hi guys!" Nico says a little loudly. He is shushed by ten people.

"Let's have a super fun sleepover," Uno suggests.

"Do we have to," Qi whines. He's tired.

"Well, you don't since you're too old," Uno says.

"Hey..." Qi mumbles.

They try to have a sleepover. They all fall asleep right away.

Hajime wakes up in the middle of the night with the sense that something isn't right. Seitarou mutters in his sleep and rolls over. Hajime knows exactly what's wrong. He opens the door and takes a big breath to yell for his inmates, but he smacks right into Kiji before he gets the chance.

Kiji holds a finger to his lips. "Shhh, be quiet. They're sleeping."

"They're not supposed to be sleeping out here in the hallway!" Hajime says, giving his best effort to talk quietly. He needs to work on that.

"I think it's cute," Kiji says.

"And they're not causing any trouble like this," Samon mentions out of nowhere.

"UURgh fine," Hajime says, returning to his bed. "But they better still be there tomorrow morning."


	4. What is This?

At four in the morning, Kiji gets up and starts doing his makeup and hair. Two hours later when he is done, he goes out to the hallway and finds his inmates. "Up, up, you two. You have to get ready for the day." When they don't move, he has a slight panic attack where he thinks they died from sleeping on the floor, but then he hears a mumble.

Honey is way too comfy to even open his eyes right now. He just makes an annoyed sound at Kiji and tries to go back to sleep. But Kiji's complaining and insistent poking with his sharp heel won't let him. He doesn't want to leave his amazing pillow. He shoots right up when he realizes his pillow is actually Trois' butt. An oblivious Trois is prodded awake and follows more slowly.

At a more decent morning hour, Samon is gently shaking his inmates awake after a much more rough treatment of Inori which ended up with Inori's head stuck in the trash can. Seitarou is also trying to wake his up, but they are really deep sleepers. Or they are ignoring him and pretending to be asleep. (Probably the second one). That problem is fixed when Hajime comes slamming out of his room, shouting at them all to get their butts up already OR ELSE.

Samon throws his hands up at Hajime's unnecessarily dramatic, loud entrance. "Would you be quieter, Hajime! I don't want you yelling at my inmates so early in the morning! Or at all, for that matter!"

"Yeah, you'll give Qi a heartattack," Upa says. "...'cause he's old..."

Liang snickers.

"Upa, I'm really not that old..." Qi says.

As his lazy inmates start to stir, Hajime does a headcount. "...three, four...where's Number Ninety-Nine?"

Jyugo shrugs unhelpfully. Uno ignores him and makes his way to the mirror to brush his hair. Rock stares uncomprehendingly. Nico goes back to sleep. Kenshirou arrives and wakes Musashi up with not a single problem. They are ready for the day.

They hear the unmistakable sound of Yamato approaching their location. He runs up in workout clothes with Tsukumo behind him. "AHAHAHA That was a GREAT morning workout, YES, we have been up since three EXERCIZING our bodies, you should try it sometime!"

"No thanks," Jyugo says.

Youriki and Kokoriki walk in. They ignore the fact that half the inmates are laying on the floor in the middle of the hall. "Everyone follow us. We'll take you to the first activity of the day," Youriki says.

"It's a horse ride," Kokoriki adds.

Rock looks like his heart shattered into a million pieces and got blown away forever by the evil winds of doom and destruction. "Be...before breakfast?" he says in a pathetically sad voice.

"Breakfast is at nine," Kokoriki says.

Rock nearly passes out at the mere thought of it. Hajime drags him along behind everyone on their way out to the horse riding trails. Then he goes back for the other three who decided to go back to sleep when he wasn't looking. They ended up regretting that.

Rokuriki is rushing around attempting to get all the horses ready for riders. He hands everyone a horse when they arrive.

Qi is admiring the giant magnificent clydesdale next to him. Sadly, it's not his horse. "Hey Upa, wanna trade?"

Upa ignores Rokuriki trying to give him a leg up and just floats onto his horse. "No. That horse fits you."

Qi scrutinizes his lanky appaloosa with an ugly short mane and tail and dried mud stains all over it that's attracting all the flies. "What do you mean by that..."

Youriki accidentally throws Liang over his beautiful shiny chestnut horse with a beautiful shiny long flowy mane and the most adorable crooked stripe. Liang decides he can do a better job of getting on himself. (Not really, but he managed).

Qi hangs his head. "Why do you guys get nice looking horses and I don't..."

Musashi slaps Qi on the back way too hard. Qi gets the air knocked out of him and has to sputter and choke for three whole minutes. "Don't worry, man," Musashi says. "I can tell your horse smells worse than it looks."

Qi doesn't feel much better. He waits for help to get on. He's the last one.

"Okay everyone, follow me in a line," Kokoriki says from his horse in the front. "The other guards will be riding alongside you to make sure everyone's okay and stuff." He starts walking.

Everyone follows. Seitarou takes a while pulling his horse's head up from eating grass and his kicks are too pathetic to get it to go. "I'll take up the back, guys!" he calls after everyone. He tries his hardest and his horse finally decides it wants to go that way so it follows the others.

After a few minor incidents such as Uno getting his hair caught in a tree, Kenshirou dropping his cape and having to get off to get it, and Honey panicking over a spider web, Kokoriki asks everyone, "Are you all ready to canter?"

All the "YEAH"s are so loud that nobody hears Jyugo's "No." All the horses start running and Jyugo is left in the dirt. Nobody realizes they lost him until Seitarou finally catches up. "Oh no, what happened Fifteen?" he asks with great concern as if someone is dying.

Jyugo gets up and waves dismissively. "I'm fine, I just fell off."

"Here, get on the back of my horse and we'll catch up," Seitarou offers.

After a lot of struggling, hair pulling, and almost dragging Seitarou off, Jyugo manages to get on. "Can we please just walk, I think I'll fall off again."

Seitarou pulls on the reins as hard as he can and his horse still keeps eating grass. "Well, I'm trying to walk..." He gives his hardest kick.

"You gotta kick harder," Jyugo says. "Like this." He kicks the horse in the sides as hard as he can (probably too hard) and the horse takes off. They both end up on the ground. The horse runs home. "Sorry," Jyugo says.

"Okay, don't panic, we'll just... find the others... or should we go back...what should we do! ...Fifteen, I said don't panic!" Seitarou screams.

"I'm not panicking, you are," Jyugo points out.

"Sorry, sorry." Seitarou takes like twenty deep breaths and starts to calm down. "We'll go back, we can't catch up to the others on foot." They start walking back.

"Woohoo!" Uno shouts in delight. He's not the most graceful rider but at least he's staying on. Unlike some people. His braid flies around and whips Inori in the face.

Samon rides alongside Liang, pretending to race him. Until he gets smacked in the face with a tree branch. He ends up on the side of the horse's neck, hanging on for dear life.

"Hey look, a trick-riding monkey!" Kiji shouts.

"Where!" Samon asks excitedly, pulling himself back into the saddle and looking around. Kiji is pointing at him and laughing. Samon growls. "That's not funny!"

Kokoriki slows them back down to a walk. "That was fun, wasn't it?"

"YEah!" Nico says. "Hey Hajime, when we get back to the prison, can we get horses?"

"No," Hajime says.

"But..."

"No."

"But..."

"No. No horses allowed in the prison."

"Yamato has one," Nico mumbles.

"AhAHAHA." Yamato has been laughing this whole time.

On their way back, they retrieve Kenshirou's cape from where it flew off again. It landed right in horse poop. Kenshirou sighs.

When they get back they finally notice the riderless horse following their group, and another waiting at the barn all by itself. "Did we lose someone?" Kiji asks.

Samon figures out who and is glad that he has this moment to pick on his fellow guard. "Hajime, you need to keep a closer eye on your inmates! And apparently your guards too."

"&^ # it," Hajime says under his breath, choosing to ignore the annoying monkey chatter.

They all help with untacking and brushing their horses. Well, most of them. Honey and Trois want nothing to do with this part. After a while, Jyugo finally walks out of the woods, followed by a slightly scratched up, worried-looking Seitarou.

"Haha, you guys suck," Honey teases. No one can hear him over Hajime's yelling.

"What are you trying to pull, Fifteen!" Hajime is shaking Jyugo by the front of his shirt. Through his teeth, he growls, "You're making me look bad in front of the monkey!"

Jyugo is just letting himself get shaken around. "It wasn't my fault. I fell off my horse. And you can't get me in trouble, I was with Seitarou the whole time!"

Seitarou is out of breath frantically trying to explain but nothing is coming out. "Take it easy, my friend!" Yamato says. He makes things worse when he 'reassuringly pats' Seitarou on the shoulder. It takes everything Seitarou has to remain on his feet.

Hajime stomps off grumbling to where he can watch all of them closely, especially Jyugo. Jyugo awkwardly starts walking back to the cabin with the others. Rock starts running. He can't wait for breakfast. Hajime runs after him and brings him back and makes him walk with everyone else.

Kenshirou holds his disgusting cape up with two fingers. He feels naked without it on. "Where's the laundry?"

Youriki and Kokoriki both look at Rokuriki. They push him forward. "Uh, I'll take it sir," Rokuriki says. He reaches his arm out with the intention of grabbing the poop-covered cape while touching as little of it as possible, but Kenshirou tosses it onto his arm and walks away. Rokuriki hurries away to the laundry room.

Rock talks Yamato into making the walk back to the cabin into a morning jog (only so he can get to the food faster). Hajime sighs. He can't even participate 'cause he has to stay way in the back where Jyugo's running speed is slower than Hajime's slowest walking speed.

After breakfast, Mitsuru announces the next activity. "A trip to the grocery store!"

Everyone gives questioning looks to each other. "What kind of activity is that?" Inori asks.

"I actually agree, that doesn't sound like something we're supposed to be doing here," Samon says. He's glaring at Youriki and Kokoriki.

They are waving their hands around frantically in fear for their lives. "Mitsuru was in charge of planning the activities," Youriki explains quickly.

"We had nothing to do with this," Kokoriki adds.

Youriki shrugs. "Hey, Rokuriki! Where's the nearest grocery store?"

A confused Rokuriki who just got back from washing Kenshirou's cape says, "Um, I think it's like five minutes down the road."

"LOOKS like it's TIME FOR another JOG!" Yamato exclaims in Tsukumo's ear. Tsukumo probably lost his hearing a long time ago. He makes a strange little noise of approval and strikes an epic pose for no reason.

Liang is getting pumped up. "Let's do this!"

Jyugo pretends to die so they'll leave him behind.

"I see you, Fifteen, and I know you're not dead," Hajime says. "You're going with Seitarou, he doesn't mind if he has to go really slow."

Jyugo sticks with his act of being dead. He gets smacked in the head for it.

"Oh, my baaad!" Mitsuru says. "I didn't mean to say grocery shopping, I meant to say parasailing! WHOOPS."

It's too late. Everyone's already gone.

"Oh well, have fun!" Mitsuru says to nobody.

Rokuriki gets them slightly lost on the way to the store and it takes them seven and a half minutes to get there instead of five. "Here we are." Jyugo and Seitarou arrive eight minutes later.

In the store Qi is pushing a shopping cart around. "So what are we even supposed to be getting."

Upa is riding in the cart because he is above lamely walking around a store. "I don't know, they didn't tell us."

Youriki and his brothers stand there awkwardly. They don't know what to do either. They try to seem really busy looking at random stuff on the shelves.

"I want some of this," Musashi says, putting it in Kenshirou's cart. "And this."

"Do you even know what you're grabbing," Kenshirou says.

"No," Musashi replies as he puts something else in.

Kenshirou puts it back. "We don't need lightbulbs or superglue."

"Well, take me to the food aisle then so we can get some useful stuff!"

Kenshirou sighs and heads to the food aisle. He gets distracted by the pet aisle on the way and fills his cart with stuff for his dogs. Musashi thinks it's the food aisle and keeps adding bird food and cat treats until he finds a squeaky toy. He throws it at Kenshirou's head in anger and ends up handcuffed to the cart for the rest of the trip.

Kiji sighs really loudly and leans on the cart as he pushes it. "If we had to go shopping why couldn't we have gone to a clothes store."

"We have a clothes section, ma'am," says a random worker.

Kiji whirls on him. "WHAT did you say?"

The poor innocent soul realizes his mistake. "Um, sir, I apolo-"

"You dare imply that I buy my clothes anywhere other than the best stores in the world?" Kiji says, leaning over the worker intimidatingly. "Can't you _tell_ that I'm a man of fashion!"

"Yes, sir, I can definitely tell..." the worker squeaks out. The scene is drawing attention and everyone in the store is staring at them.

Kiji glares at him a moment longer, then spins with a huff. "Come on, boys, let's not associate with the likes of him." He doesn't see his inmates anywhere. He knows right where to look. The three of them spend the rest of the time in the ladies underwear section.

Hajime is carefully watching his inmates as they ponder over what snack they should choose. He told them they could have ONE each and no more than that. Suddenly there is really loud music coming from his pocket. "THE PHONE, THE PHONE IS RINGING!"

He answers his phone. "Mitsuru, I TOLD you not to change my ringtone! And did you have to turn the volume all the way up, people are staring!" he grumbles.

"HEEY hey hey! I just thought while you're at the store, could you get me a few things?" Mitsuru says. Hajime gets stuck listening to a long list of of stuff Mitsuru wants that is way more than just a few things. He doesn't notice his inmates sneaking away.

Something whizzes by in the aisle. Seitarou is running much more slowly after it. "Please come back here, you guys! You're gonna get me in trouble!"

"Catch us if you can, slowpoke!" Uno calls from riding on the side of a speeding cart.

"He has no chance!" Rock says. He's hanging onto the handle, in charge of steering and of course speeding up.

Jyugo and Nico are both smushed into the cart. "WHEEEE!" Nico screams. Jyugo provides obstacles for their pursuer. Seitarou trips over each and every box that is dropped out of the cart.

"OH are you having a match of cart racing?" Yamato says when they pass him. "Let me join you!" He throws an unsuspecting Tsukumo into his cart headfirst and takes off after the four inmates.

"OH no watch out Rock!" Nico says, covering his eyes. They run right over Samon and crash into the shelves behind him. Then Yamato's cart runs Samon over too. Inori starts cracking up but then realizes he probably shouldn't be laughing and tries to hold it in.

Samon lays twitching on the ground for a second. Then he jumps up with a very irritated growl. He hand cuffs all the inmates together and pulls his phone out. They can hear the Rescue Pets theme music from here. "HAJIME where are you! Your inmates just ran me over with a cart, and so did one of your guards!"

Hajime hangs up his phone and just follows the monkey screeches. He takes his prisoners outside for a proper beating. He tries to beat Yamato too, but it doesn't work. "I think it's time to go back to your cell," he growls through his teeth.

"But we never got to pick our snacks..." Nico whines. He shrinks back from the vicious gorilla glare.

"WHO'S FAULT IS THAT!" Hajime yells. "No snacks for you. Now get moving." They start on their way back to the cabin.

Kenshirou and Musashi follow soon after. Musashi doesn't get a snack either because he threw that squeaky toy at Kenshirou's head. Kenshirou carries bags full of dog stuff. He'll make sure to hide it so nobody can see it and make fun of him.

Kiji leaves the store with nothing because there was nothing worth buying. He allowed Honey and Trois to get one thing. (It was ladies underwear of course, what did you expect)

Upa, Liang, and Qi all got popsicles because they actually behaved themselves. Samon got three whole boxes of popsicles. It's always good to have those around. He also gives one to Youriki, Kokoriki, and Rokuriki. Inori can get his own. So Inori does.

Seitarou wakes up a while later from where he slipped in a carton of ice cream that broke open when Jyugo threw it out the cart. He must've hit his head and knocked himself out. He walks back to the cabin alone. Poor Seitarou.


	5. Camping Trip

That afternoon everyone is sitting around in the living room of the cabin. Samon yelled at Hajime for being a bad guard so much that Hajime just walked out to smoke and never came back, leaving Seitarou to deal with the inmates (luckily Yamato is around to help).

Mitsuru bursts in, unnecessarily breaking the door down and causing more trouble for Rokuriki, who has to fix it. "Next up, CAMPING!" Mitsuru says.

"Woohoo!" Qi says, flinging his arms up in celebration. He accidentally smacks Inori in the face. It doesn't distract Inori from the naughty magazine they were looking at together.

"Why are you so excited?" Upa asks.

"'Cause if we go camping we'll be surrounded by nature. Think of all the plants!" Qi is practically drooling. Upa gets up, crosses the room, and sits back down.

"Ew, nature," Kiji says. "I came here to stay in a cabin, not sleep in a tent."

"Well that's too bad for you, 'cause that's what we're doing!" Mitsuru says. "Let's go everyone! We have a ways to go to get to the campsite!" He starts looking around. "Now, where's that bestie of mine, don't want him to miss out."

"A nice hike will do us good!" Yamato says, already leading the way out the door. Youriki quickly gets in front of him. Yamato should not be leading the way anywhere.

Honey gets up and stretches. "But we've been walking _all day_. I don't feel like it."

Trois doesn't even bother getting up. "Somebody's gonna have to carry me."

"Come on, you two. Don't give me any more trouble than this is already going to be," Kiji says.

"Do we have toooo," they both complain.

"I would say no, but the other supervisors will call me a scared baby if I don't go," Kiji says. "So if I have to go, so do you."

Honey and Trois whine and groan and fuss and drag their feet all the way out the door.

Qi can barely contain himself. Upa is riding on his shoulders. He smacks his face on the doorframe when Qi goes out the door. "OW! Watch it, will you!" Upa smacks Qi in the head as payback.

Mitsuru marches ahead of the group as he takes them down the trail toward the campsite. He found Hajime and made him come too. His inmates are trying their very hardest to behave themselves. _We'll see how long that lasts_ , Hajime thinks.

"OW!" Jyugo exclaims. "Ow. Ow. Ow, ow, ow."

"What's your problem, Fifteen?" Hajime asks, only because he's annoyed at the constant whining.

"I keep stepping on thorns," Jyugo says.

"Well, you should've wore shoes," Hajime says. No sympathy.

Tsukumo is doing awesome ninja moves through the trees. Well, that's what he thinks. He keeps falling out of them and then pretending like he didn't. Liang became jealous that Upa got to ride on Qi, so he's now riding on Inori. Inori doesn't care.

Musashi is clutching the end of Kenshirou's cape like a lifeline because he's sure there's frogs all over the place out here in the woods. Kenshirou keeps trying to tug his cape away because it looks ridiculous, but Musashi is persistant.

" _Oh my god_ ," Uno whines. "Are we there yet? We've been walking for forever!"

"Calm down, it's only been two and a half hours," Samon says. "Don't you have any endurance at all?"

"That's a long time!" Uno replies.

"We're almost there, it's just around this bend," Kokoriki says.

Kokoriki was wrong. Forty minutes and about twenty four bends later, they arrive. He, Youriki, and Rokuriki each carried a tent, and Yamato offered to carry all the rest. They all start putting the tents up.

Jyugo is struggling with a tent pole. "You gotta put it through the little loopy thing here, Jyugo," Nico explains.

"Like this?" Jyugo says. The pole gets stuck in the loopy thing and Jyugo forces it. It snaps through and goes right into the back of Hajime's head. Jyugo is already running. "SORRY SORRY IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" He gets about three feet and trips over a log. Hajime just glares and finishes the tent himself without the help of useless punks.

Qi spreads his sleeping bag outside in a nest of ferns. "I'll just sleep out here." He's already laying on it.

"You know you can't do that," Samon says. "You have to sleep in the tent with me. It's the rules."

"But-"

"Rules."

"Can I at least bring a fern in with me?" Qi asks, trying to look cute. Liang makes a gag noise. Upa almost actually laughs, oh my gosh.

"Okay, _one_ fern. That's it," Samon says.

Kenshirou easily sets up his tent. His is the smallest because he only has one inmate. Inori makes a pup tent joke. Everyone is cracking up so hard for like ten minutes. "It's not even that funny," Kenshirou mumbles.

Honey taps Musashi on the shoulder. "I'll trade you something really good if you give me your sleeping bag."

"Why, don't you have one?" Musashi asks.

"Of course I do. But I need two, it'll be more comfy," Honey says.

"I'm not stupid enough to trade you my sleeping bag," Musashi says. He crawls into his tent and sets up his bed right in the middle, taking up the whole thing. Kenshirou goes in later and moves it to one side so he can actually fit in there too.

Honey finds someone stupid enough to trade their sleeping bag. Tsukumo's sleeping on nothing tonight.

Mitsuru nearly starts a forest fire while cooking dinner. Everyone gets burnt hot dogs and shriveled up, rock hard lumps of hamburger. They make up for it with smore's. It's really dark at this point as they all sit around the fire.

Jyugo, Uno, Rock, and Nico are all giggling about something. Hajime's still watching them closely. He never stops. His eyes follow Jyugo as he crawls around behind the logs they're all sitting on.

Jyugo sneaks up behind Musashi and says, "Ribbit."

Musashi shrieks and jumps in the air and runs a few feet before he realizes it wasn't actually a real frog (which was pretty obvious. Jyugo sucks at frog noises). "That wasn't funny!" he yells.

By the way they're laughing, everyone else thought it was. Musashi chases Jyugo. Jyugo runs laughing to hide behind Hajime. Thinking better of it, he switches to Yamato. Musashi sits back down with his arms crossed and a pouty face on. He'd beat Jyugo up if there weren't so many guards here.

"Do you think there are bears here?" Trois asks randomly.

"D*** it Trois, why'd you have to say something like that," Honey says. "Now I'm thinking about bears mauling my handsome face."

Hajime hunches his shoulders in anger and stalks off to go smoke when Nico asks if a gorilla would beat a bear in a fight.

"Probably," Musashi says. "So could a dog, I bet." He tries to nudge Kenshirou, but accidentally nudges Seitarou right off the log.

"A dog? Are you kidding?" Uno says. "A dog wouldn't win against a bear."

"Depends what kind of dog," Musashi replies.

Kenshirou ignores this. He's trying to convince himself they're not referring to him.

"A monkey could win, it's smarter than a bear," Liang says.

Samon grinds his teeth and tries not to get angry. At least Liang said a monkey could win. NOT THAT HE'S A MONKEY!

"No, no, a monkey wouldn't stand a chance," Honey says.

"Well, a pheasant would get eaten in one bite!" Liang says. He suddenly has the urge to karate chop Honey in the head.

"You do know I'm not actually a pheasant," Kiji points out.

"Hey, is this about which guard would protect us better if a bear attacked?" Inori asks. "Why didn't anyone mention a boar?"

"What about me? What would I be?" Yamato joins in.

"Hmm, I think you're a rhino," Tsukumo says. "You'd win."

"Me?" Seitorou asks. His voice is a little shaky. All this talk about bears is making him nervous.

"You're like...a kitten!" Nico says.

"Yeah, you'd die," Rock adds.

Seitarou is feeling even worse now. "I don't want to talk about this any more."

"Aww, are you gonna cry little baby?" Uno teases.

Jyugo makes fake crying sounds. Rock laughs.

"Stop being mean!" Seitarou says. He sounds like a five year old.

Trois yawns.

"Somebody's tiiired," Uno says in a taunting voice.

"Indeed I am," Trois says. He's too cool to be teased. "I walked a lot today."

"Yes, we need our beauty sleep," Honey says.

"Well, maybe you do," Trois says, walking toward the tent. "I'm always beautiful no matter what."

"Trois, d*** you!" Honey exclaims, stomping after him.

"Ahahaha."

Kiji has to go in there to stop a wrestling match before they tear the whole tent down.

Hajime returns from where he'd been lurking behind a tree. "Alright, inmates. To bed with you."

"Awww, Hajime, can't we have five more minutes?" Nico is falling asleep even as he asks that.

Hajime rubs his temples. "Can you just listen for once? It's been a long day." The inmates decide it's safer not to mess with Hajime at this time. They retreat into their tent.

"Come, Ninety-Nine," Yamato says. "We must rest up for our early morning workout tomorrow!"

"Make sure you keep that early morning workout quiet tomorrow, Yamato," Hajime says as he follows Jyugo's slow butt into the tent.

"Will do, sir!"

Tsukumo tries to curl up on his pillow since he gave up his sleeping bag. Seitarou tries to think of something besides bears and shifts a little closer to Yamato.

Samon herds his inmates away to their tent.

"Qi, you go all the way to the right," Upa says as he crawls in. "I'll be all the way on the left."

Liang goes next to Upa and pats the one on the other side of him. "Samon, you go here."

Samon honestly doesn't think it matters what order they sleep in. He does what Liang wants to keep his inmates happy 'cause he's a way better guard than Hajime. Inori goes between him and Qi. Qi snuggles with his fern.

Kenshirou and Musashi stay up by the fire drinking sake for a while before going to bed.

Only a few hours into the night, Hajime feels a poking at his shoulder. He doesn't open his eyes. "What," he mumbles into his pillow.

"Hajime, I have to tell you something," Nico whispers.

"If you have to pee, just go," Hajime says. He doesn't feel like this right now. He just wants to sleep.

"But I-"

Hajime rolls over. "Go wake up Seitarou or something."

Seitarou is in another tent. Nico silently crawls to the tent door, annoyingly struggles with the zipper very loudly for three minutes, and leaves. Hajime goes back to sleep.

In the middle of the night, there's a scream. Flashlights snap on and guards rush out of the tents, telling their inmates to stay put. Of course, the inmates don't listen.

"Oh god, is it a bear? It's a bear isn't it? _Oh god_." Uno is panicking.

"Hey where's Nico?" Rock asks.

"Oh no, it got Nico!" Uno says frantically.

Hajime pushes him down back into the tent. "Stay there like I told you! I'll deal with this."

"AAAAAH HELP!" The scream is coming from Yamato's tent. It's not Yamato, though. It's too girly.

Samon shines his flashlight into Hajime's eyes. "What's going on?"

They're running toward the screams. Kiji and Kenshirou join them, adding their flashlights to fight off the darkness. They all shine on what's left of Yamato's tent. It's knocked over and ripped up.

Seitarou is crying as Yamato helps him out from under the broken tent. He's bleeding from his neck and leg, and soon goes limp in Yamato's arms.

"Oh no, did he faint from blood loss?" Kiji asks.

"No, probably from fear," Hajime says. "But we should get him fixed up just in case."

"Qi, get out here!" Samon calls.

Qi pokes his head out of the tent. "Is it safe?"

"Gah, I don't know! Just come here!" Samon orders.

As Qi mentions that he's not this kind of doctor, and Samon makes him try to help Seitarou anyway, Kenshirou asks, "What did this?"

"I don't know," Yamato replies. "I was sleeping, and then there was a scream and the tent was falling over on us."

Tsukumo's arm is bleeding too.

"Did you see what attacked you?" Hajime asks.

"No," Tsukumo says, holding his arm. "I just know something bit me, but it was too dark to see. I think it ran into the woods."

"Maybe Seitarou's screaming scared it off," Kiji says.

Something is behind Hajime. He whirls around and puts it in a choke hold. It's Jyugo. "I thought I told you to stay in the tent!"

"Yeah, but I was worried about Nico," Jyugo chokes out. "Is he out here?"

Hajime lets go of Jyugo. Now that he thinks about it, he's starting to feel a little guilty. "He woke me up and I told him to go pee on his own. Then I fell asleep again, I don't know if he ever came back."

"What! You sent Nico out into the woods alone at night!" Uno shouts. "What were you thinking!"

"What are you doing out here, don't any of you listen!" Hajime yells.

"What if the bear got him?" Rock asks quietly.

"Shouldn't you be more quiet?" Honey calls from where he's leaning out of his tent as much as he can without actually leaving it so he doesn't get in trouble. "You'll bring it back here to us!"

"Nobody panic," Kenshirou says calmly. "If the bear does attack again, we can handle it." He suddenly has his whip out.

Samon is holding his staff, and Kiji pulls his weapons out of wherever the heck he keeps them.

"Yeah, we can handle it," Jyugo says. He transforms his arms into blades.

Hajime puts a strong, intimidating hand on Jyugo's shoulder. "Back in the tent." Jyugo un-transforms and goes back in the tent.

Inori carries Seitarou into their tent. Qi wrapped him up in bandages and is making sure he keeps breathing and stuff. Liang is helping Tsukumo wrap his bloody arm.

There's a rustling in the bushes. "Did you hear that," Samon whispers.

The noise comes from a totally different spot, then another, as if it's running through the woods around them.

"How fast is this bear?" Kiji asks.

"It could be a wolf, or a feral dog," Kenshirou mentions.

Suddenly Samon screams as he is dragged into the bushes from behind. There's a creepy snarl and more screams, and the sound of teeth going through skin. The other guards run toward where he was, their flashlights searching the shadows.

Samon whacks the attacker with his staff and backs out into the clearing again, one hand on his bloody shoulder. "D*** it, what the h*** was that!"

"Are you all right," Kenshirou asks.

"I'm fine, but I dropped my flashlight," Samon replies.

Something grabs Kiji's leg and drags him into the bushes. He also drops his flashlight and both his weapons when he falls on his face. Samon leaps in after him and gives the creature another good whack. It hisses and runs. Samon pulls Kiji to his feet and they return to the other guards.

"It's too fast," Kiji says. "And strong!"

Creepy laughing comes from the darkness.

"Did it just laugh at us," Inori says.

A snarling blur of green jumps out at them. Yamato has barely enough time to dodge and knock it to the side before its sharp teeth can grab him. It rolls and runs back into the woods.

"Um, Hajime. Was that your inmate..." Samon says.

Jyugo is suddenly there again with his knife arms raised.

"What are you doing! How many times are we gonna have to go over this," Hajime says.

Jyugo swings his blade around. "No! I have to avenge Nico's death! I'm gonna kill this bear!"

Hajime grabs Jyugo's arm and stops it mid-swing. "Fifteen, Nico _is_ the bear."

"Huh?"

"Giiiive me myyyy mediCIIIIINE!" the creepy voice says from the woods. Nico launches out with his mouth wide open and his tongue hanging out. "AHAHAHAHAAA!"

Hajime raises his arm to block and Nico's teeth snap shut on it. He uses this chance to pin Nico up against a tree.

Kenshirou readies his whip. "I'll use tranquilizer on him."

"No, don't!" Hajime says. "That won't work."

"Then what should we do."

Hajime manages to get Nico into a headlock that he can't escape from, as much as he's trying. "Where's his medicine?"

"Give it to meeee!" Nico screeches. He's swinging his legs around as Hajime drags him across the campsite. Samon gets kicked in the butt.

"Hey, be careful with that thing!" Samon says.

After finally waking up, Seitarou nervously peeks out of the tent. "Sorry sir, I misplaced Twenty-five's medicine, this is all my fault!"

Nico is trying to jump out of Hajime's grasp. "Then fix it! Find his medicine!" Hajime yells.

Seitarou makes Yamato escort him to their destroyed tent. He starts looking through all his stuff.

Nico is scratching at Hajime. "Ow, d*** it! Hurry up!"

Seitarou finally finds it. Yamato brings it over and holds it out. Hajime releases Nico.

Nico grabs the bag of medicine and runs to the edge of the campsite, where he hunches over it and tears it open. He starts eating it like he's starving.

"Nobody go near him," Hajime says.

"I think we know not to go near him!" Samon says.

"Those inmates don't," Kenshirou points out.

Uno, Jyugo, and Rock are all going toward Nico. Hajime pounds them all into the dirt. "This is the fourth time!" He forces them back into the tent. "If you leave that tent one more time, there will be consequences."

"Yes sir," they say dejectedly.

Youriki, Kokoriki, and Rokuriki come running up from the next campsite. They all stop short with terrrified expressions when they see crazy Nico laughing over his medicine. Then they see something scarier coming at them.

"And where were you three this whole time?" Kiji says, advancing toward the trembling guards.

"S-sorry, we didn't know!" Youriki says.

"You didn't hear the screams?"

"We have a soundproof tent because we're next to Mitsuru's," Kokoriki explains.

"Where's Mitsuru?" Kenshirou asks.

"I think he slept through it," Rokuriki says.

"He would," Hajime grumbles. "I'll take it from here. The rest of you go back to sleep."

"How do you expect me to sleep at a time like this," Uno says.

"THAT'S IT!" Hajime yells, taking off after his inmates. "I'LL PUT YOU TO SLEEP MYSELF!"

Hajime smacks them all around and handcuffs them in their beds. He carries Nico from where he fell asleep outside into the tent. Then he gets in his own sleeping bag to finally maybe get some sleep. Two minutes later something is poking him. He tries his best to ignore it.

"Hajime." It's Jyugo. Of course it's Jyugo. "Hajime, I have to pee."

Hajime sighs.


	6. CARNIVAL!

The next morning, the guards all sit around what's left of the campfire while their inmates sleep in. It's very quiet until Kenshirou swallows his tea wrong and chokes on it. They all pretend like that never happened.

"So, Hajime, you wanna tell us what that was last night with your inmate?" Samon asks.

"No," Hajime says, and he gets up to go smoke.

Samon jumps up in anger. "You can't always just walk away like that when you don't want to talk about something!" He sits back down with a frustrated grumble. "He's so annoying."

Inori looks really bored. "Why do the inmates get to sleep in and not me?"

"'Cause you're a guard, idiot," Samon says. "You have to do your job."

Inori continues to look bored. He doesn't really have a job to do right now. Qi soon fixes that by sneaking out the back of his tent so he can hide plants down his shirt. Samon makes a pointing hand motion thing that's supposed to be a secret guard hand signal. Inori sighs and gets up to go deal with it.

The fire is mostly just smoke now. It's blowing in Kiji's face. He gets up and sits somewhere else. The smoke follows him everywhere he goes. "I'm never camping again," he says as he stands very far away and worries about what his hair smells like.

Hajime walks over and blows cigarette smoke into Kiji's precious hair. "Has anyone seen Yamato?"

"He hasn't come back from his morning workout yet," Seitarou replies.

"He probably never will," Hajime grumbles. "I bet he got lost in the woods."

"Did I hear that you wanna make a bet?" Uno is suddenly there. He slaps a hand onto Hajime's shoulder. "Don't worry, Hajime. He's got Tsukumo with him. I'll take you up on your bet."

Jyugo is sleepily rubbing his eyes beside Uno. "Are you sure you wanna do that? You remember why Tsukumo's in prison, don't you?"

Uno thinks long and hard, trying to remember.

"He got arrested for trespassing," Jyugo says. Uno stares. "'Cause he got lost...in the woods..."

"Oh right," Uno says. "You know what, Hajime, I've decided not to bet against you today."

"I wasn't gonna play along anyway," Hajime growls to himself as his inmates walk off to go annoy their friends until they wake up.

Inori comes back dragging Qi by his collar. "Give it up, Seventy-One."

"Give what up?" Qi asks innocently with his hands in the air.

"The plants you're trying to smuggle back with you," Inori says.

"I'm not, I swear," Qi says. A bunch of plants are very obviously sticking out the top of his shirt. Qi sticks to his innocent act. Inori sighs and starts forcibly removing the plants.

After getting the rest of the inmates up, eating breakfast, dismantling the tents, and waiting five more minutes to see if Yamato will show up, they start the long trek back to the cabin.

Uno is full of energy for some reason today. "Who wants to see who can outrun Hajime the longest?"

"I'm right here, and I can hear you," Hajime says. Everyone ignores him.

"Me!" Nico says excitedly even though he never wins.

"Me!" Rock says. He elbows Liang. "Join in, it's fun."

Liang shrugs. "All right, I'm in."

"Sure," Jyugo says.

Uno looks behind at the other inmates. "Come on, you guys!"

Hajime is glaring. "Don't you punks even think about-"

Uno, Nico, Rock, Jyugo, and Liang all take off running. Hajime stomps off after them.

Samon lets Liang go just to give Hajime one more thing to get annoyed at. Qi has no interest in participating. He wants to be among nature for as long as he can. Upa uses qigong and just floats along, glad for a moment of peace from Nico.

Honey looks annoyed as usual. "I'm not gonna do something as childish as-"

There is a distant call from Uno. "Hey, Honey, you're ugly!"

Honey takes off running after him. "Come say that to my face!"

"Don't trip and fall and get your clothes dirty, and don't get too sweaty!" Kiji yells after him. "And don't scratch your precious skin up on low branches!"

Honey proceeds to do all three of those things.

Kiji sighs and shakes his head. "Well, at least you are staying clean, Trois," he says, looking over at his other inmate. Trois isn't there.

Trois is running past the other supervisors to catch up with everyone. Inori does a sudden turn to avoid a spider web and slams into Trois, sending him sprawling into the one and only mud puddle on the trail. "Oh dear," Trois frets for a second, but he simply can't miss out on helping to insult Honey, so he gets up and keeps going.

Kiji hangs his head and stresses over all the laundry he's gonna have to do later.

Kenshirou and Musashi take up the back of the group, walking like normal people. For real this time. There's no frog.

The first thing that happenes back at the cabin is a punishment from Hajime, then lunch, much-needed showers, laundry, making sure Nico actually takes his medicine today, board games that don't go well at all, another punishment from Hajime, and finally dinner. A slightly sweaty Yamato shows up just in time with a very dirty, half-dead Tsukumo. They get a stern lecture before being sent off to the showers.

After dinner, Qi and Upa are rewarded a popsicle for behaving themselves on the way back. Samon later sneaks one to Liang. After much debate, Tsukumo also gets a popsicle 'cause he didn't really do anything and he looks like he really needs one.

Then Mitsuru, who they accidentally left at the campsite, finally shows up to announce the evening's activity. "CARNIVAL!"

It's half an hour before the supervisors have the excited inmates under control enough to actually go to the carnival. Kokoriki drives one fourth of the way there before he gets road rage and Youriki takes over.

The carnival is conveniently fenced in. Kokoriki and Youriki patrol the perimeter. Rokuriki guards the one and only gate. The supervisors are free to let the inmates loose in the carnival.

"Who wants to play darts!?" Honey asks excitedly. No one wants to play darts with him. Trois goes along with Honey 'cause he's a polite gentleman. No ulterior motive whatsoever. Nope.

"So you guys wanna go on the ferris wheel?" Qi asks.

"Of course you'd pick the old man ride," Upa says.

"Aw come on, Upa, it's fun!" Qi says.

"No one wants to go on the ferris wheel, it's boring," Liang says. He picks out the most epic looking awesome upside down all over the place ride. "Let's go on that!"

Qi gives it one look and feels nervous. "Uh, you guys go ahead. I think I'll stick with the ferris wheel for now." 

"Suit yourself," Liang says. He and Upa take off running.

Seitarou helps Qi get on the ferris wheel. Tsukumo is creepily crouched on the floor of the cart. Seitarou grabs him and sits him on the seat. "Please stay seated at all times."

When the ride starts, Tsukumo goes back to creeping on the floor 'cause he's a sneaky ninja. Qi awkwardly sits there and tries not to stare.

Elsewhere...

"I'm really not sure about this guys, maybe I shouldn't," Jyugo says.

"C'mon Jyugo, it'll be fine," Uno says, trying to push him toward the ride.

"I don't know, Uno, I've never been on something like that," Jyugo says. He's holding onto the gate so Uno can't push him in.

"Don't worry, we picked the easiest ride to start with," Rock assures him.

"You guys go without me," Jyugo says.

Nico is prying Jyugo's fingers off the gate. "It'll be more fun with you there, too!"

"Are you getting on or not!" Samon says impatiently. He can't believe he has to deal with this.

Rock gives Samon a thumbs up. The he pushes Jyugo in and they get on the ride. Jyugo is holding on for dear life.

"Chill man, it hasn't even started yet," Uno says. He's right next to Jyugo. Rock and Nico are side by side in front of them.

It starts moving. "WHEEEE!" Nico screams with way more enthusiasm than this particular ride deserves. Rock laughs along with him. He's really to big for this but whatever.

"See Jyugo, this isn't so bad, is it," Uno says. He takes that statement back when Jyugo throws up all over him. "EEEEWW man, geez, it's just the merry-go-round!"

Musashi is kinda aimlessly wandering around. Liang and Upa run into him on their way to the biggest bestest ride. "Hey, wanna go on that with us?" Liang points to it.

Musashi says, "Sure," even though he doesn't exactly know what they're talking about. He sniffs the air. "Does anyone else smell that?"

"Now that you mention it..." says Upa.

Musashi follows the scent to the ride operator. "It's Kiji, isn't it," he guesses.

There is an annoyed girly huff. "You shouldn't call people names!" Ruka says.

In the distance you hear, "Stop acting like my name is an insult, Ruka!"

"Um...anyway," Liang says. "Can we go on the ride now?"

Ruka waves his hand dismissively and leans on the control panel thingy. They all rush onto the ride.

Outside the fence, Kokoriki and Youriki finish another round and meet up with Rokuriki back at the gate. "This is pointless," Kokoriki says. "It's not like any of them are gonna try to escape from somewhere fun like a carnival."

There's an explosion within the carnival, followed by maniacal laughter. The three brothers all look at each other. "What was that..." Rokuriki says.

There is another explosion. "The supervisors will handle it," Youriki says. "We should get back to patrolling, though, just in case."

Next to the dart throwing station, Trois is standing on the table of another game station for shooting balls at cups to knock them over. He has dismantled a nearby ride (the ferris wheel) and upgraded the gun into a grenade launcher. "AAAHAHAHA!" he laughs as he shoots another one in a random direction.

Yamato grabs Honey and drops to the ground behind the dart throwing game. Mitsuru is taking cover inside it while making unecessary exclamations. Honey tries and fails to shove Yamato away. "You were in charge of that game, weren't you? You should have been watching him!"

"YES, I should have, but I got distracted by your excellent skill with the darts," Yamato says.

"I am pretty amazing, aren't-That's not the point! You have to take that away from him!" Honey says.

Yamato stands up from behind the dart game. A grenade lands near him and explodes, sending him flying. Honey gets showered with dirt. "D*** it, Trois! You got dirt in my hair!"

The other supervisors run up. "What's going on over here?" Kenshirou asks. He ducks and a grenade soars over his head to explode at the bottom of the ferris wheel. From the top of the ferris wheel you hear terrified shouting. No one pays any attention to it.

Hajime stomps over and roughly grabs Trois from behind.

"Don't manhandle my inmate, you gorilla!" Kiji yells. "You'll wrinkle his shirt!"

"Is that really important right now!" Hajime says.

Trois somehow manages to turn the weapon around and shoot a grenade into Hajime's stomach, sending him crashing through a bunch of stuffed animals. He tosses the grenade away before it explodes.

Kiji steps up. "Trois, get down from there and hand over the weapon this instant!"

"Okay," Trois says dejectedly. You don't mess with Kiji's 'you're-in-big-trouble-young-man' voice.

Honey counts down on his fingers and whispers, "Three, two, one..."

"You're in big trouble, young man!" Kiji drags Trois off by his ear and cuffs him to the fence near the gate. Rokuriki awkwardly tries to pretend he isn't there. Youriki and Kokoriki avoid the area altogether.

Qi and Tsukumo have to be retrieved from being stuck at the top of the ferris wheel. Samon is watching as Kenshirou is very, very slowly raised up in a rescue vehicle. Inori pokes him in the side. "Hey, look what I won for you."

Samon finds a stuffed Jamaican banana being shoved into his hands. "So you were playing games instead of doing your job!" Samon starts beating Inori with the banana.

"No, that's not it at all!" Inori says even though that's exactly how it is. He runs with Samon chasing him around the carnival. They almost knock the funnel cake out of Rock's hands. Rock glares as they pass and protectively shields his funnel cake.

Uno and Nico ran off to go on more rides. Jyugo decided one was enough for him. He ends up at the fun house. "Hopefully there isn't anything too spinny in here," he says to himself.

After about five different kinds of spinny contraptions, Jyugo is queasy and dizzy. He steps on a moving floor and faceplants, getting a nosebleed. He falls off the bouncing stairs seven times. He peeks around the corner into the next room. "Oh, good, it's just mirrors."

Jyugo sees himself in the first mirror. He sees himself in the second mirror. He really scrutinizes his nosebleed in the third mirror. In the fourth mirror, he sees Elf.

"AAH AAAAAH ahAA AAAH!" he screams as he makes a mad dash for the slide. He goes down it on his face and continues to scream all the way to Hajime. He frantically points toward the fun house.

Hajime stares at the blood dripping down Jyugo's face and the slide burn on his forehead. "If you couldn't handle the fun house, you shouldn't have gone in it."

Elf laughs from where he's standing in the mirror.

Honey is watching Kenshirou trying to coax Qi out of the stuck ferris wheel and into the rescue vehicle when Kiji shows up. "Look at you, you have dirt smudjed all over your face." Kiji licks a napkin and starts trying to wash Honey's face off.

Honey ducks and runs. "EW, Kiji, I hate when you transform into a mom!"

"HAHA look, Seitarou peed his pants!" Nico teases.

"AHAHA little baby peed his pants!" Uno joins in.

"I did not!" Seitarou sniffles. "I dropped my water ice when there was an explosion!"

"No, you peed!" Rock says.

"You need us to change your diaper?" Uno adds.

Seitarou starts crying. "Stop being mean to me!"

Kenshirou finally just ends up dragging Qi into the rescue vehicle. It starts it's super slow descent back to safety. It stops in the middle. They have to call in another rescue vehicle to rescue them from the first one.

Upa, Liang, and Musashi are all waiting there when they reach the ground thirty-nine minutes later.

"How was the ferris wheel?" Liang asks as Qi shakily steps out of the rescue vehicle.

"It didn't end up so well..." Qi admits.

"You missed out on the best ride," Upa says.

"Yeah, you really did," Musashi says. "We went on it like ten times."

Rock gets one more funnel cake before they have to leave. They get back to the cabin long past midnight and all collapse into their beds (or couches)(or floor)(some idiots just go right into the excercise room).


	7. Waterpark!

"GOOD MORNING!" Mitsuru yells into a microphone, waking the guards up waaaay too early after the late carnival night. Then he crashes his segway into the wall.

"Can't you be quieter out there!" Kiji calls through his door. No one is permitted to see him until he puts his makeup on.

A ruffle-haired Samon doesn't care as much about his appearance. He stomps out to grumble at Mitsuru, who isn't listening anyway.

"It's time for the next activity!" Mitsuru overpowers Samon. "WATERPARK YO!"

Hajime's door unhinges and the wall cracks. He steps out into the hallway and causes another segway crash. "Do you know how freakin' difficult a waterpark's gonna be!?"

"Shut up, Hajime," Samon growls lowly. "The inmates are still asleep. It'll be easier to control them on the way there if they don't know where we're going."

Hajime reluctantly agrees with that logic. But he won't admit it.

"A WATERPARK, YOU SAY!" booms a voice that is seventeen times louder than a segway crash, waking up the inmates. Instant chaos.

"Yamato, why'd you have to go and do that," Samon moans. Yamato gets confused as to what Samon's referring to and starts describing his morning workout routine.

Hajime's trying to contain his prisoners in the room. Nico's clawing over his shoulder. Uno's trying to shove between his feet. "We're not going anywhere until you calm down," he says sternly.

Kenshirou emerges from his room, not a hair out of place. "What's all this noise about?"

Kiji also appears. "I had no time to finsish my makeup, so this will have to do." He looks the same as always.

Samon takes charge. "Since it's out already..." he glares at Yamato, "...we are going to a waterpark today. So everyone get ready!"

Orders are shouted, and then shouted again, and shouted a third time because half the inmates aren't listening. Good thing Mitsuru got them up early 'cause they take all morning just to get on the bus.

"Listen up, inmates," Hajime says, standing in front of everyone once they get there. "I shouldn't have to tell you this, but make sure to follow the rules and listen to your supervisor THE ENTIRE TIME WE ARE HERE!"

Uno shrinks back from his spot right next to Hajime. "GEEZ you don't have to yell!"

"Yes I do, 'cause I know at least one of you isn't gonna listen," Hajime grumbles.

"My inmate will listen," Kenshirou says in a bragging voice. "Right, Six thirty four?"

Musashi isn't listening. He's too busy reading. Kenshirou nudges him. "Hmm? Oh yeah, sure," Musashi mumbles distractedly.

"Ha!" Samon laughs in a monkeyish manner. "I think I got you all beat on who's inmates listen best."

"NO NO I have the most obedient inmate!" Yamato exclaims as he looks around for where Tsukumo has gotten off to.

"Well, my inmates would never dream of doing anything bad," Kiji joins in, apparently forgetting the grenade launcher incident that occured at the carnival last night.

Uno pulls all the inmates in for a huddle while the supervisors start an argument. "Looks like the guards have a bit of a competition on which of us is most well-behaved. So let's have a little competition of our own."

"What are you thinking?" Rock asks.

"Let's see who can prove their guard wrong the most," Uno says.

"You mean get in trouble on purpose?" Qi asks. "I'm not sure that's a good idea..."

"Aw, c'mon, we do it all the time," Jyugo says.

"Whoever wins gets first dibs on dessert," Uno says.

"I think I agree with Qi for once," Liang says, and Qi mouths 'for once?' behind him. "I don't want to go against Samon."

"C'mon Liang, it'll be fun," Rock says. "Do it for the peach buns."

Liang ponders. "Alright!" he decides. "For the the peach buns!"

All the supervisors stop arguing and look over at the sudden exclamation about peach buns. The inmates all act like nothing weird just happened.

Once the guards all look away again, Uno says, "Okay, so the winner will be decided on who can get yelled at the most. That means the guard has to say a whole sentence in all caps."

Qi looks confused. "...all caps?"

Tsukumo holds up his hand. "I volunteer to be the scorekeeper."

They all nod in agreement.

"First things first, lets all get our bathing suits on then," Kiji says.

Everyone looks around. "Who had the bathing suits?" Samon asks.

"Seitarou," Hajime answers.

Everyone looks around.

"Idiot. He got left behind," Hajime says.

After a long wait for Seitarou to finally get there, Kiji repeats his order of getting their bathing suits on. Everyone is heading for the changing rooms when Nico suddenly drops to the ground.

"No!" he shrieks.

"Twenty five, get up and do as you're told," Hajime says sternly.

"No! I don't wanna!" Nico starts having a tantrum on the ground. "No, no, NO!"

"INMATE, YOU BETTER STRAIGHTEN YOUR BUTT OUT RIGHT NOW BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU!" Hajime yells.

Tsukumo holds up a finger. One point for Nico.

Nico gets up and skips along to the changing rooms as if nothing ever happened. Hajime shrugs and follows. He's used to his dumb inmates pulling stupid tricks like that.

Soon everyone is ready.

"AAAAH wait a second!" Kiji shrieks. "What are you two doing! Trois, you are wearing Honey's bathing suit, and Honey, you are wearing Trois! It doesn't match with your hair. GO SWITCH AT ONCE!"

Tsukumo holds up a finger on each hand. One point each for Honey and Trois.

"The sacrifices we make to win," Trois says as he and Honey go back to the changing room.

Jyugo overhears. "Sacrifices huh?" He jumps into the closest pool.

"FIFTEEN YOU IDIOT, THE RULES SAY RIGHT THERE THAT YOU HAVE TO WEAR A LIFE VEST IF YOU ARE A WEAK SWIMMER!" Hajime shouts.

Tsukumo signals one point for Jyugo. Jyugo doesn't notice. He's too busy getting CPR from Seitarou 'cause he drowned.

Liang really wants to win this competition. He decides to start with something easy. He starts running.

"NO RUNNING!" Samon screeches.

One point for Liang.

Musashi is in line behind Uno to go down the waterslide. Uno carefully reads the rules so he can break them better. "Feet first, huh?" Uno goes down head first.

"ELEVEN YOU MORON, READ THE RULES NEXT TIME!" Hajime screams after him. Musashi goes right after Uno. "HEY, I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD GO YET!"

A point for Uno and Musashi.

Qi is trying to think of a way to break the rules. He kicks over a trash can. None of the guards seem to have seen him. He feels bad and starts picking up the trash.

Samon walks by. "Oh, thanks for cleaning up, Seventy two."

Qi sighs.

"Hey Hajime!" Nico calls out. "I peed in the pool!"

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Hajime shouts.

A point for Nico.

Then Jyugo runs by. It looks like something is missing...

"FIFTEEN PUT YOUR BATHING SUIT BACK ON!" Hajime runs after him. "AND NO RUNNING!"

Two points in a row for Jyugo.

Upa has stopped in the middle of the water slide. He feels like doing some training. Each time someone comes down the slide he jumps over them.

"FIFTY EIGHT, GO DOWN THE WATER SLIDE PROPERLY!" Samon yells.

A point for Upa.

Qi is going down a waterslide with a tube. He turns in the middle so that he's going backwards. When he gets to the bottom he ends up flipping off and having to swim to the steps.

"Good excersize!" Yamato randomly says. Qi's plan didn't work.

Upa pushes Nico into the pool.

"Hey no pushing!" Seitarou says in his most commanding voice.

After a brief conference, it is decided that that is the closest Seitarou can get to all caps and Upa gets a point.

Rock is sitting in the hot tub eating a box of chicken nuggets.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!" Hajime roars, snatching it away.

A point for Rock.

Honey and Trois go down a one person tube waterslide on a two person tube. "ONE AT A TIME!" Kiji screams.

They get a point.

The entire day at the waterpark continues like this. Guards run back and forth yelling at their inmates, and then yelling at each other not to run. Inmates find each and every possible way to break the rules until it's time to go back to the cabin.

Just before dinner, everyone is crowded around, waiting to hear the winner of the competition. Tsukumo writes everyone's points down and shows them.

Uno: 56

Rock: 44

Nico: 30

Jyugo: 129

Upa: 48

Liang: 71

Qi: -12

Honey: 51

Trois: 51

Musashi: 37

Jyugo starts gloating. "Check it, you guys, I won."

"Hmm, wow, you actually won something," Rock says.

"Hey, you don't have to say it like that!" Jyugo exclaims.

"It's just 'cause Hajime hates you the most," Uno says.

"How did I get negative twelve points..." Qi says.

"After all those sacrifices I made, I don't even win?" Honey complains.

"You wanna talk sacrifices?" Jyugo says. "I drowned seventeen times for points! I deserved my win!" 

"That's nothing," Trois says. "We made the biggest sacrifice by switching bathing suits."

Everyone stares at them.

"It didn't match!" Honey says in a distressed voice.

"I don't know, I made a pretty big sacrifice," Rock says. "I drank pool water."

Everyone stares. Upa shrugs.

"After Nico peed in it."

"EEEEEW!" Honey says.

"Well, it doesn't matter, since I won," Jyugo says smugly. "I get first pick of dessert tonight!"

The guards discuss the horrifying behavior of their inmates and decide to not give them dessert tonight.


	8. Beach Breakout

A rare thing is happening. Breakfast is quiet and uneventful.

...for three minutes. Mitsuru blows the peace away with a loud announcement from the center of the room. "BEACH DAY, YO!"

You know what happens. The inmates go crazy from excitement. (Most of them. Upa continues to calmly eat his cereal beneath the raging tornado of food, chairs, shoes, earrings, and possibly a guard above him).

"Mitsuru!" Hajime roars. "Can you just. Not. TELL THEM!"

Mitsuru can't answer. He's getting strangled to death.

"It's really not so bad if you can get a hold on your inmates," Kiji says. He certainly has a hold on his, by their ears.

Samon's starting to lose his voice after screaming his inmates into obedience. "The yell-at-them-like-the-two-year-olds-they're-acting-like technique works too." He and Kiji lead their inmates away, discussing the many ways to solve the problem.

Hajime uses his favorite solution: beating them into submission. And unconsciousness. Possibly a coma. He's not worried about it.

Yamato marches Tsukumo out like the unstoppable force he is. Kenshirou simply waits for all the other inmates to be contained. Musashi is easier to deal with then. Seitarou's just glad he didn't have to attempt to assert dominance in this situation. He would have failed and he knows it.

After a hot bus ride to a convenient nearby beach, everyone treks across the sand down to the water. "WOO!" scream all the inmates that would scream woo! They all run into the water without a second thought to the guards, who are trying to set up chairs and umbrellas.

It's not long before Liang lets out a terrified screech. "Stingray!"

"Where!" Rock yells, causing huge splashes that make it even harder to see.

"Don't let it near me!" Uno screams as he ungracefully leaps through the water and falls on his face.

Jyugo runs back and forth on the beach like pathetic horse separated from his herd. Nico starts crying and just stands there. Musashi bowls him over in his frantic efforts to reach dry land. He's going the wrong way. Honey, Trois, and Tsukumo have a three way collision. Upa floats above it all, pretending like he was never scared at all and never will be.

"Guys, wait look," Qi says. "It's not a stingray." He picks the thing up and holds it so they can all see.

Everyone stops or claws their way up from being trampled underwater to stare at Qi. He's holding a big, creepy horseshoe crab with wiggling legs. The panic begins again.

Uno runs out of the water, knocks Jyugo over, steps on him five times, and races up toward the guards. "I'm not going in there anymore!"

An arm wraps itself around Uno's neck. "HAHAHAHA COME now, Number Eleven! The ocean is a wonderful place for training!" Yamato drags Uno along with him right back into the water. Uno thinks he would rather have dealt with the crab...

Kenshirou is watching the splashing, screaming, panicking, drowning mess that is the inmates. "Number Seventy-one has something..."

"Is it a plant?" Samon asks.

"No."

"Then it's fine." Samon lays back in his beach chair. He's determined to make at least this one day into an actual vacation.

Hajime, on the other hand, has not a moment to relax. He has to make sure Jyugo doesn't drown in the shallows (which is a 97% possibility) and also confiscate the oysters Rock is trying to pry open and eat.

Honey points at Trois' head. "There's some seaweed."

"Where?" Trois swipes at his head.

"Here." Honey reaches up, grabs Trois' hair and pulls.

"Ow, Honey, stop!"

Honey is laughing but Trois suddenly looks horrified. "There's an ugly mutant fish on your head!"

Honey's not laughing anymore. "Get it off!"

Trois quickly reaches up and grabs Honey's hair, shoving his head underwater to drown him.

"Trois! You know better!" Kiji scolds, suddenly appearing. "Don't call each other ugly mutant fishes. Have your manners drifted out to sea?"

"Sorry, Kiji," Trois says.

Far out in the water, past Honey and Trois' manners, Musashi floats peacefully over the waves. Youriki the lifeguard is whistling, but Musashi doesn't realize it's meant for him. Even farther out, Yamato swims by, dragging a half-drowned Uno behind him. Uno actually needs a lifeguard but Youriki doesn't seem to notice him.

Qi is going around showing everyone the horseshoe crab, leaving a trail of horror in his wake. A random lady shrieks in terror. Oh wait, that's Kiji. He is even more ungraceful than Uno in his efforts to run out of the water. Honey and Trois are grateful. They can now drown each other in peace.

Qi is disappointed that no one likes his horseshoe crab. He lets it go back in the water.

"Stingray!" Liang shouts, and the panic rises up again.

Hajime's been watching in complete boredom the whole time. "Idiots," he says to himself.

Behind him, Jyugo's been digging a hole. A few minutes ago, he slipped face first into the hole and drowned in the little puddle at the bottom.

"Oh no!" Seitarou runs to the rescue after finally noticing. He trips over Jyugo's foot and gets his head stuck in the hole with the drowned prisoner. It takes a while before Hajime hears the pathetic muffled cries for help behind him.

Hajime lifts them both out by a leg. "What are you doing, Seitarou?" he asks while pounding the water out of Jyugo. "As much as we want to, we're not allowed to kill the inmates."

"B-but sir! I didn't..." Seitarou stutters nervously.

Hajime knows Seitarou doesn't have the strength or skill to drown even Jyugo. He just likes to scare him sometimes.

"Look at this one." Liang holds up a chipped white and pink seashell. "It kinda looks like a peach bun."

"Nice," Rock says. He holds up an almost-whole fan-shaped shell. "Check mine out."

Nico shoves his jagged reddish brown shell which is probably a piece of dead crab into the show and tell circle. "Look at mine!"

Upa joins next, holding up a big, perfect, shiny spiral shell, sparkling orange and yellow like a beautiful sunset. He says nothing. He doesn't have to.

Rock throws his lame incomparable shell down. "C'mon, Upa! This is our 56th round of who can find the best seashell and you always win! How do you find these things?"

Upa shrugs. "I'm better than you."

Thankfully Rock doesn't hear that. He's stomping away to ask the guards if he can have his lunch yet.

After a lot of pestering, the guards call everyone over for lunch. Youriki has to rescue Uno from Yamato. Everyone eats a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Except Qi. Qi's gets stolen by a seagull.

"I want more," Rock complains.

"You're not getting any more," Hajime replies. "Now leave me alone." He lays in a beach chair, acting like he doesn't know it's Samon's. He then pretends to be asleep while Samon angrily monkey screeches at him.

"Hey guys, let's go for a walk," Jyugo says, trying to sound casual.

Kenshirou catches the suspicious smirk as all the inmates start strolling away. "This place is entirely fenced in so there's no chance of escape."

"We're not trying to," Uno responds.

When they are far enough away, Qi says, "Well, there goes our plans."

"Nuh-uh, 'cause you got me," Jyugo says epically.

"Stop trying to be cool, we all saw you drown in that hole," Honey says. Jyugo shuts up.

After a pretty long walk, they arrive at a huge, thick, fire-proof, qi gong-proof, explosion-proof, breakout-proof fence.

"WHY HELLO!" calls a voice from the ocean, causing them all to flinch away from the just as impenetrable gate in the fence.

"It's Yamato," Uno whispers. "Act natural."

Yamato emerges from the water. Thankfully the unnatural way they all suddenly start to act doesn't faze him. "What are you all doing out here?"

"Y'know, just chillin'," Musashi says, pretending like he's not getting continuously zapped by the fence he's awkwardly leaning on.

Nico spares a moment from trying to lick his own foot. "What are _you_ doing?"

"I have just finished my seventh lap of swimming back and forth in the ocean," Yamato explains.

Liang removes the seashells from his ears. "What?"

"I said, I have just-"

"Yeah okay. How about we race back to our spot?" Rock says.

"Sounds fun!" Yamato agrees enthusiastically.

"Ready, set, go!"

Yamato takes off across the sand. Qi does too. After deeply considering just letting him go, Upa drags Qi back by his dumb little ponytail. "It was a trick, you gullible old man."

They return their attention to the break out proof gate in the break out proof fence. Jyugo breaks out. "C'mon guys, to the boardwalk!"

Hajime's eyes snap open the moment the gate is unlocked. He really had fallen asleep. The inmates are gone of course. He decides to blame someone else. "Seitarou! Where are the inmates!"

Seitarou is startled into knocking over his entire sand fortress. "Oh, sir! I don't know!"

"You were supposed to be watching them!" Hajime yells.

"I thought we were all watching them," Seitarou squeaks out, averting his eyes toward anywhere else other than the death glare aimed at him.

Hajime looks around. All the supervisors are lounging around like they are a bunch of normal people on vacation and not prison guards in charge of a bunch of punk inmates.

"Oh, here they come," Seitarou says in a relieved voice.

Hajime squints at the sand cloud heading their way. He sees what Seitarou could not. "That's just Yamato."

Yamato speeds into their beach area like a runaway, derailed train, taking out three chairs, two coolers, and Kiji's umbrella. "HAHAHA! I WIN!"

"Yamato, where are the inmates?" Hajime growls.

"We were having a race!"

"They. Aren't. Here."

Yamato looks around. "HM. So it seems." He peers back they way he came from. "I must have left them all behind. Maybe I should have given them a head start..."

"Were they acting strangely at all?" Samon asks.

Yamato thinks back to how the inmates were allowing themselves to be electrocuted, licking their feet, and shoving seashells into their ears. "Hm, now that I think about it, no."

Hajime grabs Yamato and shakes him. "They tricked you, idiot!" He knocks Yamato over into Jyugo's hole. "Let's go get them before they try anything."

"There's a gate that way, isn't there?" Samon says.

"Yes," Kiji groans. "Who's idea was it to put a gate all the way over there?"

Everyone glares at Rokuriki even though it wasn't his fault.

The supervisors arrive at an open gate with not an inmate in sight. "They escaped," Hajime grumbles, but it's not like he expected anything different.

Unlike the private, prison-owned beach, the boardwalk on the other side of the gate is packed with people. Samon groans obnoxiously and extra loudly to make sure everyone knows how annoyed he is. "It's gonna be difficult tracking them all down."

"Not for me," Hajime says in an I'm-better-than-you voice. "I bet I can find all my inmates before you can even find one of yours."

Samon accepts the challenge. "You're on!"

Kenshirou and Kiji watch them rush off in a competitive hurry. "They act like children," Kiji says. "My inmates are probably in a clothes store." He goes off to search the many clothes stores.

As he searches for Musashi, Kenshirou wonders if Kiji is really looking for his inmates or just using this as an excuse to go shopping.

Either way, Kiji's wrong. Honey and Trois are sitting on a random bench in plain sight, observing all the girls in bathing suits walking by. Kiji's too busy in the shops to notice them.

Hajime easily finds Rock in a pizza place, Nico in an arcade, and Uno at the casino. Samon feels his chance to win this bet slipping away. Where could Liang be if he's not in the workout shop? (In line to get a tattoo) Where else would Qi go besides the flower shop? (He got distracted by hermit crabs on the way there) Why can't he find Upa anywhere? (He's underneath the boardwalk because he doesn't want to be found)

Hajime catches Jyugo breaking into a closed shop simply because it was locked. Samon has lost miserably. He dejectedly tracks all his down after a while. He also finds Inori so completely slacking off that he hasn't even shown up for a couple chapters.

Yamato finds Tsukumo by accident when he goes to try the test your strength hammer thingy. He does 160% better than Tsukumo, which is easy 'cause Tsukumo got a 4. After failing to find a library, Kenshirou switches tactics and looks for the beer. Musashi is there. Seitarou finds Honey and Trois when they mistake him for a girl and ask him out for ice cream. Kiji's still shopping...

"All inmates are accounted for," Kenshirou announces professionally once they regroup with their handcuffed prisoners.

"Time to go back to the cabin," Hajime says through his teeth. He silences the protests rising from the inmates with a single look. "Don't start. This is what you get for not appreciating a day at the beach. Maybe you'll learn not to escape for once."

You know they're not gonna learn.


End file.
